muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppets promotional appearances
A list of appearances to promote the 2011 feature film The Muppets. Fallon-segel.jpg| Jason Segel and Statler & Waldorf on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon D23-muppets.jpg| The Muppets at the D23 Expo The_Muppets_2011_Logo.jpg| Tom Staggs debuts the film's logo on the Disney Dream maiden voyage Cinemacon2011-01.jpg| Jason Segel and Amy Adams at CinemaCon Gallery-suffolk.jpg| David Hoberman, Steve Whitmire and Kermit the Frog at Suffolk University PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-22.jpg| Kermit the Frog at the world premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Image:Michael-Rooney_The_Muppets.jpg| Michael Rooney on Just Dance D23 2011 Segel Piggy Kermit motorcycle.jpg| Jason Segel, Kermit the Frog, and Miss Piggy at the D23 Expo FNO Piggy.jpg| Miss Piggy at New York Fashion Week WonderfulPistachios01.jpg| Kermit the Frog in Wonderful Pistachios ad MissPiggy-RyanSeacrest-JasonSegel-(2011-09-26).jpg| Jason Segel and Miss Piggy on On Air with Ryan Seacrest Kermit-ET-Kiss.png| Kermit the Frog on Entertainment Tonight ul labs gallery.jpg| The Muppets in UL Labs PSAs amc policy.jpg| The Muppets in AMC Theatres policy trailer Movie-surfers.png| Jason Segel and the Muppets on Movie Surfers 10in60.png| Jason Segel and Kermit the Frog on 10 in 60 on Disney.com Alamo-DriveHappyWithTheMuppets-RowlfTongue-(2011-10-24).png| The Muppets in Alamo Rent a Car ads Cp24 Breakfast Kermit.jpg| Kermit the Frog on CP24 Breakfast Jason Segel on BT Toronto.jpg| Jason Segel on Breakfast Television Animalbell.jpg| The Muppets on WWE Strombo Kermit 1.jpg| Kermit the Frog on George Stroumboulopoulos Tonight TheOrangeShow-01.jpg| The Muppets in an Orange commercial Piggy-Leno-2011.png| Miss Piggy on The Tonight Show abc family first look piggy.jpg| Miss Piggy on ABC Family disney channel movie star secrets piggy.jpg| Miss Piggy on The Muppets: Movie Star Secrets Kermitpiggygooglehangout.png| Kermit, Piggy, Jason Segel, Walter, James Bobin and Nick Stoller on Google+ Hangout Segel-Leno-2011.png| Jason Segel on The Tonight Show Cineplexdotcom.jpg| Jason Segel and Kermit on Cineplex EllenDegeneres-Kermit-(2011-11-09).jpg| Kermit the Frog on The Ellen DeGeneres Show CMAs.jpg| Miss Piggy at the CMA Awards Kermit at latin grammy.jpg| Kermit the Frog at the Latin Grammys Et-kermitpiggy-nov11.jpg| Kermit and Piggy on Entertainment Tonight TheMuppets-WorldPremiere-ElCapitan-(2011-11-12)-02.jpg| Muppets, cast and crew at The Muppets World Premiere Housewives.jpg| The Muppets in Desperate Housewives promo Dancing with the Stars - Nov 14 2011.jpg| Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy on Dancing with the Stars Segel-Letterman.png| Jason Segel on Late Show with David Letterman Amy_adams_tonight_show.jpg| Amy Adams on The Tonight Show Piggy-Kimmel.png| Miss Piggy on Jimmy Kimmel Live Amy adams on ellen.jpg| Amy Adams on The Ellen DeGeneres Show Muppets-ESPN-Radio (10).png| Kermit, Gonzo, Bunsen, Beaker, Statler & Waldorf on Mike and Mike in the Morning Sportsnation_statler_waldorf.jpg| Statler & Waldorf on SportsNation Dancing starsmuppets.jpg| The Muppets on Dancing with the Stars Star_Movies_VIP_Access.jpg| Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Jason Segel, Walter, and Amy Adams on Star Movies: VIP Access Kermit on q radio.jpg| Kermit the Frog on Q with Jian Ghomeshi fallon-password.png| Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon MahnaMahna-GMA.jpg| The Muppets on Good Morning America TheMuppets-(2011)-Kermit&BretMcKenzie02.jpg| Kermit and Bret McKenzie on The New York Times Radio_disney_whip_hair.jpg| Kermit and Miss Piggy on Radio Disney OUT100-RedCarpet-MissPiggy-(2011-11-18)-01.jpg| Miss Piggy at The 17th Annual OUT100 Melissa_DiMarco.jpg| Kermit on Out There with Melissa DiMarco AOTS_Muppets_Segment.png| Kermit, Miss Piggy, Walter, Amy Adams, and Jason Segel on Attack of the Show! BBC_Children_in_Need_2011_Kermit_Piggy.jpg| Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy on BBC Children in Need TheRoots&Animal2011-11-18.jpg| Animal on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon Movieweb-bobin.jpg| The Muppets featurette on MovieWeb SNL2011-02.jpg| Jason Segel and The Muppets on Saturday Night Live 2011-Toronto-Santa-Claus-Pa.jpg| Muppets float in the Toronto Santa Claus Parade broadcast ThanksgivingLive.jpg| The Swedish Chef on Thanksgiving Live NPR_Morning_Edition.jpg| The Muppets on Morning Edition Unscripted.jpg| Jason Segel, Amy Adams, Kermit and Miss Piggy on Moviefone Unscripted Fandango-AmyAdams.jpg| Jason Segel, Walter, Amy Adams, James Bobin, Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy on Fandango Livekelly-segel-nov21.jpg| Jason Segel on Live! with Kelly NHL (9).jpg| Jason Segel and Walter on Cisco NHL Live! Muppet-Face.png| Jason Segel and Walter on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon Piggylately.jpg| Miss Piggy on Chelsea Lately Rollingstone-segel.jpg| Jason Segel on Rolling Stone Segel-Ferguson-Nov22.jpg| Jason Segel on The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson NPR Fresh Air.jpg| Jason Segel and Nick Stoller on Fresh Air LiveKelly-Piggy.jpg| Miss Piggy on Live! with Kelly Chew.jpg| Kermit, Miss Piggy, Swedish Chef, and a Workshop Whatnot on The Chew Marilyn Denis Show.jpg| Jason Segel on The Marilyn Denis Show Sirius-MuppetRadio.jpg| The Muppets on SiriusXM Satellite Radio Kermitpiggysingalongelcap.jpg| Kermit & Miss Piggy at the El Capitan Theatre Holiday Sing-a-long Pluggedin-gallery.jpg| Kermit on Plugged In Disney365.jpg| Kermit, Miss Piggy, and Walter on [[Disney Channel|Disney Channel's Disney 365]] CNN_iReporter.jpg| Kermit and Miss Piggy on CNN iReporter segel-conan.png| Jason Segel on Conan Xfactor28thNov2011.jpg| Fozzie Bear, Animal, Miss Piggy, Statler, Waldorf and Muppet penguins on The X Factor G4TV.com_Budget.png| Jason Segel on G4TV.com AOTS_JS.png| Jason Segel on Attack of the Show! Kermit_michelle_obama_tree_lighting_2011_dec_1.jpg| Kermit the Frog at The National Christmas Tree Lighting ceremony CMA-Country-Christmas-MissPiggy&VinceGill-(2011-11-10)-01.jpg| Miss Piggy on CMA Country Christmas WWE-TributeToTheTroops-(2011-12-13).png| Kermit & Piggy on WWE Tribute to the Troops XmasParade2012 Muppets-disney.jpg| Statler, Waldorf, Kermit the Frog and Gonzo on Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade * October 3, 2011 - Jason Segel on Cineplex * November 5, 2011 - Jason Segel, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and Walter on Jake's Takes * November 14, 2011 - The Muppets on Popcorn * November 17, 2011 - Kermit the Frog and Jason Segel on CPtv * November 21, 2011 - Jason Segel, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and Walter on Kevin McCarthy's Nerd Tears * November 22, 2011 - Amy Adams and Miss Piggy on Radio Disney * November 23, 2011 - Jason Segel and Kermit the Frog on Tribute.ca * November 24, 2011 - Jason Segel and Kermit the Frog on Movie Night * November 29, 2011 - Kermit and Miss Piggy on Omelete * November 29, 2011 - Kermit on Quem * November 30, 2011 - Jason Segel and Walter on Omelete * November 19, 2011 - Kermit on 2RSLVJ (bilingual series on channel NBC Universo) * November 26, 2011 - Kermit, Miss Piggy, Amy Adams, Jason Segel and Walter on Mark at the Movies (with critic Mark S. Allen on Reelz channel) * November 26, 2011 - Kermit, Miss Piggy, Amy Adams, Jason Segel and Walter on Made in Hollywood (syndication) * November 28, 2011 - Amy Adams, Kermit and Miss Piggy on Hollywood Dailies (Reelz) * December 31, 2011 - Kermit the Frog on CNN's New Year's Eve with Anderson Cooper and Kathy Griffin. See also *''Muppets Most Wanted'' promotional appearances __NOWYSIWYG__ Promotional Appearances